Two Halves
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: MoA Spoilers. Poseidon's reaction to the Fall into Tartarus. Then, when they come back. But mostly, is just Poseidon reflecting on their relationship. Now it's Paul's view on them too, and they're life briefly told "They were always like two halves of the same being" "Don't say both, they were Two Halves"
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of Poseidon reflecting on Percabeth. I am WARNING you, this has MOA SPOILERS, BIG TIME! It starts when they fall into Tartarus**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

It was that day that Poseidon cried.

Sure, everybody talked about 'Oh, the gods don't care about their children' 'The gods don't think they matter' 'The gods don't watch over them.'

Maybe they were right. But not with him, at least, not with his demigod children.

Poseidon wouldn't close his eyes. The only thing he saw was Perseus's face, his hand in Annabeth's. The way the daughter of Athena had told her she was going to let go. The way she was determined to fall.

Poseidon didn't think Percy was smart, but he had thought he'd have common sense. Why leave a father without his son if you can avoid it? Hades had almost cracked when Nica had gone to Tartarus. Would Poseidon hold on?

He shed a few tears of frustration. Why, daughter of Athena, why? He wasn't _meant_ to fall. Stupid Perseus, always too selfless for his own good. If he got back from Tartarus, Poseidon was going to kill him.

Even though most of the gods were in a horrible state with the Roman-Greek affair, Poseidon had given himself a break. He was now fully greek, mourning his son.

That was when he heard the crying.

It was soft, as if trying to not be heard, and was of a goddess. She was crying her heart out, and when Poseidon looked, he saw Athena.

Brave, Powerful, Smart, Sarcastic, Tough Athena, crying like a baby.

Her shoulders were shaking, and her eyes shone with fear and desperation. When she saw Poseidon, she said in a small voice "Have you come to punish me?"

Poseidon blinked "Annabeth didn't make my son do it, Athena. In this, you have none of the blame.

Athena shook her head "I do. I was stupid and gave the quest to my daughter, even thought I knew Percy was too in love with her to stay out of it. I thought she'd leave him in the way. But I was stupid." She paused and said weakly "And now it's all my fault."

Poseidon turned away from her, giving her time to recompose herself, when he turned again, it was the normal Athena standing there.

"Well, nobody _did_ tell Perseus to fall with her, now didn't they? No, it's the sea spawn's own fault. Yes Poseidon, all his fault." She sobbed a little "But why do you have Annabeth so…in love with him?"

Poseidon turned to see Aphrodite giggling in a corner, watching them cry and enjoying it. Oh, my, because they are the best love story in the world! Paris and Helen just got burned and walked over. They just made place 1 in the competition. Falling into Tartarus, how romantic is that?"

Athena growled, and charged. It was a short fight, in which Poseidon didn't intervene for fear of hurting Aphrodite. Athena was furious, she wasn't thinking and, quick as a god, Ares pined her down and brought a sword to her throat.

"Don't touch my girl" he spat and Athena groaned "Your girl, Ares? You're just a stupid war god with nothing to do but cheat on Aphrodite and have Aphrodite cheat on Hephaestus." She laughed madly.

Ares face was pale. Poseidon stopped him from punching her brain out "Ares, she's traumatized. She blames herself. She'll be normal Athena soon enough. Just let her recover."

Ares nodded, seeming scared of Athena. The blonde goddess was crying-laughing like a mad woman.

Poseidon quickly ran over to her and moved his palm. A glass of water appeared out of nowhere and he gave it to Athena.

"Athena" he said, trying to sound persuasive "You will sleep now."

She did.

Next morning, she acted as if yesterday had never happened. She wouldn't look at Ares in the eye, and Poseidon caught Ares looking at his son, Frank Zhang. Poor Ares/Mars.

That night, Poseidon watched Percy's progress through Tartarus. Annabeth was wounded, her ankle broken, and Percy was fighting for both of them. Then a monster caught him, but it was Annabeth who screamed, like _she_ was being the one wounded. As if they were the same person. He saw the determination in Annabeth's eyes. She stood up, ignoring her broken ankle, and fought like a demon. Soon, all the monsters were at her feet. She moved towards Percy, and he winced as if her ankle was hurting him. They held each other, and they both cried.

Poseidon had never felt more captivated by Aphrodite's work, but something told him this was not the love's goddess's work.

After Tartarus.

It was when Annabeth came to see him that Poseidon truly understood.

Actually, both Annabeth and Percy came, but Annabeth was the one who would talk. They never stood apart this days.

Annabeth didn't smile, she was in Percy's arms, holding him tightly, and when she talked, it looked like she was talking to the demigod instead of talking to him.

"Hello, Annabeth. Percy" he said

Annabeth didn't look at him, "Lord Poseidon, we came to tell you something."

"What?"

Annabeth turned now, her gray eyes more big than he remembered, her blonde hair now a bit silver, like if she was fifty years older that she really was.

"Kronos says hello"

Poseidon's eyes widened. He had never thought… poor Percy.

"Percy…" he silently asked the question

Annabeth's gray eyes hardened "He's right here, you know. We're together"

Poseidon wanted to cry, Tartarus had changed them more than anything.

Annabeth said goodbye, and they left to see Hermes and Athena.

…

Poseidon watched Percy sleep that night.

It was horrible.

The demigod trashed in his sleep, screamed and shrieked Annabeth's name. He shouted thigns like 'Don't kill her!' or 'Noooooooo!'

Poseidon sobbed at his bedside.

Slowly, the cabin's door opened, and a tear stained Annabeth broke in. Poseidon retreated into the darkness.

"Percy!" she cried "I'm here, I'm here." She sobbed, because the demigod wasn't opening his eyes.

Poseidon came out of the shadows, "Hello"

Annabeth's eyes were wide, her mouth was set in a firm line "You know, when we were in _there_, he was the one who didn't sleep. Because of my ankle. He was there for me. Now he's having these nightmares… I don't know what to do."

Percy still yelled in his sleep, and refused to open his eyes.

Poseidon knelt by the bed "It will pass."

"No, it won't" Annabeth said, and Poseidon guessed she was the least affected by Tartarus. After all, she was wise and rational, Percy relied on his friends and instincts.

Poseidon grabbed Annabeth's hand "It will" he insisted "if you sleep besides him. If he can touch you. You know, Annabeth, I don't usually ask for favors, but I'm begging you: Keep my son sane."

Annabeth nodded and hugged Percy. For a moment, the shouting ceased, and then it returned.

Annabeth bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

Poseidon touched his son's forehead, and Percy woke up.

"ANNABETH!" he yelled, then saw her and grabbed her hand "Gods, I thought…"

"It's not real, Percy, I'm right here" she smiled weakly, "Your dad's here."

But Percy didn't even bother to look "You're alive. Good, good. Now go to sleep. You need some rest. The monsters will come for you."

Annabeth looked at him"We're at Camp, Percy. Out of Tartarus."

Percy blinked "Yeah, sorry. I'm such a Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth hugged the live out of him, and Poseidon left.

It was the day Percy turned 22 the nightmares stopped.

Finally, he could rest.

Poseidon made sure of that, he helped the couple live.

They didn't get married, but everybody seemed to think so. No, the bond between them was far stronger than that.

A hundred years after their deaths, Fiona, a young demigod daughter of Aphrodite, smiled while looking at the camp fire.

"Chiron, please tell us a story," she pleaded "a demigod one"

Chiron nodded "There was once a young demigod named Annabeth, she was the daughter of Athena, and she met Percy Jackson –" the campers's eyes widened. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were as famous as the first Jason " –they went through hell, literally, because of their love. And…"

And so, their story was told to the demigods, who lived at Camp Half-Blood, and the ones at Camp Jupiter, and the nymphs who got bored told the story, and Grover's son, Frances, told the story to his own children. Silena and Jake, Percy's and Annabeth's grandchildren, opened up a souvenir store of their adventures.

But the most important tale, was the one that Poseidon told to every child of Aphrodite.

And he would always end it like this " –They were not Percy and Annabeth. They were the same person. They were always like two halves of the same being."

* * *

**So yeah, sad. But I thought Percy should be the one having nightmares. You and me know he would die for Annabeth, and he would surely let her sleep.**

**So, yeah, reviews are appreciated.**

**PLZ REVIEW!1**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know it was a one-shot, but then inspiration came to me and voila: here it is!**

**This is Paul, and his view on things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

Paul had had enough of her wife crying.

He had been supportive when Percy had disappeared for eight months, of course never leaving her side and kissing her head when she sobbed.

But then, Annabeth had warned them 'We know where he is'. Since then, she had visited at least once a week, and always, Paul could feel she was distant, as if she needed Percy so desperately that she couldn't imagine life without him.

Finally, they had got an Iris Message from Chiron. The boat had parted, and Percy would soon be on his way to Greece.

Sally had cried with relief, and Paul had shed one tear or two. Even thought he hated to admit it, he had grown fond of his stepson, the hyperactive demigod who eat blue food and had more girl trouble that any teenager.

Then, the news came from Hazel, a cute demigod who was apparently Percy's friend. He was alive, and with them.

Sally hugged Paul so tightly that he thought he was going to squeeze the life out of him.

From then and on, they had been more normal every day that week. Sally was now as she always was, laughing and being completely happy all the time, trying to make it up for Paul.

The day that Paul thought he was going to get used to this, Piper, a beautiful teenager, Iris Messaged.

"Ann-Ann-Annnabeth –" she choked, and sobbed, and Sally and Paul looked at her anxiously "She –she was going to fall. To Tartarus." They both jumped. After Paul and Sally had heard of Percy's disappearance, they had memorized all the myths that included bad things for demigod. They knew Tartarus. "And Percy grabbed her hand." Silence "But-but-but it was too much. Annabeth was going to-to fall" tears streamed down her face "And she told Percy to…let go"

Even thought it wasn't said, the married couple knew what was going next. Sally still had hope in her eyes, but Paul put his arm around her.

"And he didn't. He fell with-with her."

Sally started crying, and Paul too. Piper, the pretty girl, joined them, and, soon, a blonde guy took her away and ended the message.

Paul comforted his wife as best as he could, but he could already feel her breaking.

…

After Tartarus.

When Percy came to see them, Annabeth was at his side.

Percy had bruises and cuts all over his body, and Annabeth's beautiful blonde hair was grey-ish.

"Hello Mom, Paul" Percy said, and Sally ran to hug him.

When she did, Paul noticed something, like an expression crossing Annabeth's face: hostility. As if she was ready to attack her and kill her for touching her boyfriend.

Percy hugged her mother, but didn't let go of Annabeth, and Sally cried with happiness.

Sally invited them for dinner, and then to stay for the night.

Before going to bed, they talked a bit.

"So… Annabeth, how's your dad?" Sally said

Annabeth smiled weakly "Good. They cried a lot when they saw us."

She said 'us' as if it was permanent, as if she had no intention of letting him go soon.

"Percy" Paul said "how's Mrs. O'Leary?"

Percy laughed, and Annabeth snuggled closer to him. Sally didn't comment, but you could see the sadness in her eyes. She had lost her son to another woman.

"She's good. Licked us up when we arrived."

There it was again. Like there was only one person. Like there was no I or me anymore. It was we or us.

…

When they went to sleep, Paul heard the screaming.

It was Percy, and he was loud and angry.

He was shouting things that were mostly 'Don't touch her!' or 'Please, let her leave! Kill _me!_'

He was also sleep walking, brandishing his sword and breaking everything in his way, eyes closed.

Sally screamed, and Paul tried to close the door, but Percy was destroying the apartment.

Then they saw Annabeth.

The young demigod ducked and jumped so that the sword wouldn't hit her, and then she kissed Percy on the lips.

As they watched, Percy kissed back, dropped the sword, and sobbed broken heartedly. Annabeth pulled away, and Paul saw that Percy's eyes were still closed. Annabeth sobbed too, and Paul began to see how deep their fear was.

Sally stood up and advanced, but before she glanced briefly at Paul. The look said 'I'm sorry'.

She touched Percy's shoulder, and he fell to the floor.

Annabeth nodded at her, and picked him out.

Paul ran to help her, and they carried him to his room. Sally stayed behind and went to sleep.

"Is this every night?" Paul asked softly when he thought Sally couldn't hear them.

Annabeth nodded "It was getting better, so Percy asked me to sleep in the other bed. But I guess it's still not stopping."

Paul smiled at her "It will, some day. You're the best influence he'll ever have. Don't worry."

Annabeth managed a smile "He'd better not die."

Together, they put him in bed, and Annabeth sang to him till he was asleep.

…

It was the day Hazel was born that Paul cried.

He and Sally raced to the hospital, completely ignoring the red lights that could stop them, and they hurried to get to their hospital room.

They found them looking at the baby girl, Annabeth was on the hospital bed, and Percy was standing at her side. Sally sobbed while she whispered "I'm a grandma."

Percy looked up from her daughter's face, and Paul could only be fascinated by how he was almost over Tartarus at twenty-nine.

"Hi, Mom, Hazel wanted to see you"

Annabeth smiled widely, and Paul could see the happiness in her face. It was almost impossible to believe that this was the scared demigod who had went to hell and back. Almost impossible to believe she had been the one to cry when their thirteen-year old friend, Hazel Levesque, had been forced to return to the Underworld.

"Hello Paul, Hazel wants to see you, too" she said, and Paul could swear that baby Hazel looked at him expectantly.

He moved over, and saw that Sally was already taking her in her arms. Paul got a good look at her. She had a wisp of blonde hair, like Annabeth's, and also the kind of intelligent look on her face. She had her father's green eyes, which made her look the most beautiful creature on earth, and also, Paul saw that she had the kind smile which Sally always used.

So, when he saw the couple smile at him, he didn't felt like a stepdad or stepgrandfather. He felt like family.

…

Paul was sleeping when Hazel woke him up. He thought, with sixty-nine years old, he could sleep a bit longer, now couldn't he?

But when he saw the twelve-year old's face, he woke up.

Hazel Jackson was crying, her sea-green eyes shedding tears as fast as Paul had seen.

She looked down, and Paul could see her blonde hair falling all over her face.

"They're dead. Both of them"

Realization struck Paul, and he quickly comforted the orphan, who was sobbing.

"Sssh, Hazel, I'm here. They loved each other, they will go to Elysium."

Hazel shook her head "Why did both had to die?" she whispered

Paul shook his head, too "Don't say both. They were two halves of the same person."

* * *

**Bwaaaaaaa! Why did they have to die? Oh right, I wrote the story. Hoped you liked it.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
